Digital mobile radio is a communication standard developed by the European telecommunications standards institute, which enables communication between field radio communications systems and/or devices. Typically, digital mobile radio communication is utilized by mission critical devices in scenarios in which two-way communications are critical, and/or communication services that do not rely on cellular carriers are needed. For example, the digital mobile radio standard allows radio transmissions in the 12.5 kHz (kilohertz) band and provides voice and data services using time division multiple access. For further background, the digital mobile radio standard includes digital mobile radio tiers that facilitate communication in both a licensed conventional mode operation (known as digital mobile radio tier II) and a licensed trunked mode operation (known as digital mobile radio tier III).